


I'll be waiting until the tea runs cold and we're two ghosts

by larryislife2828



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislife2828/pseuds/larryislife2828
Summary: It's been three years since Harry left Louis forever but a knock at the door might change that
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	I'll be waiting until the tea runs cold and we're two ghosts

I held a cold cup of tea in my hands, staring out into the thundering rain, watching it pelt down onto the pavement, almost as if it was in anger or a deep frustrating melancholy. 

I couldn’t help but wonder how I could’ve stopped it, how I could’ve changed, because then maybe he’d be here, sitting next to me, cuddling into the warmth of the blanket. 

I can still remember every detail from his tinkling laugh and gangly limbs to the scrunch of his nose. If I concentrated enough, I could still feel his lingering presence, the warmth of his body next to mine, holding my hand while the thunder roared above. 

It’s been 3 years but I still want him, I still want to wake up to his limbs splayed out onto of me, I still want to be able to kiss him good morning and goodnight. I still want to stare into his eyes and tell him I love him, but I messed up. I scared him and he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to commit himself for life, he wasn’t ready to walk down the alter and say I do, he wasn’t ready to spend eternity with me. So he left, without a lingering hug, without a kiss goodbye. 

I could faintly hear a knock through my thoughts. Peeking through the door’s window, I could vaguely see the outline of someone familiar. I opened the door to find  _ him _ shivering, dripping head to toe, his luscious hair hanging limply against his head. I ushered him inside, and with the bright light, I could see him clearly. His bloodshot eyes stared back at me and it seemed like nothing had changed since the last time. He still looked as beautiful as ever, his cheeks dusted a beautiful pink, his eyes shining as green as ever with the redness against them. I gave him a towel, watching him pat down his body, the awkward silence was thick with tension.

All I heard was “I miss you Lou” before I could feel his lips crash onto mine. His lips were as soft as ever, fitting against mine perfectly. I recovered from the shock and kissed back. I couldn’t help it because he made me feel at home like I was finally where I belonged. He made me feel safe and secured and filled me with an everlasting warmth. 

I could feel him pulling away, his laboured breaths brushing against my face as he leaned his forehead against mine, his hands entwining with mine. 

“I’m sorry Lou, I really miss you” He whispers, eyes closed and tears falling neatly down his sharp cheekbones.

“You left me, Harry. You left without a goodbye, without anything and you really expect me to believe you” I question, pulling away from him and staring into his eyes, face stoic without an expression. I can see his face falling, a look of guilt taking place as I continue to badger him. 

“You said you loved me, you said you wanted to be with me but then you left without a word. Were those just lies? Were those meaningless words that you just threw around to please me, to make me think you actually cared?!” I could feel the tears dripping down my face as I yelled at him, pouring my hurt and anger into each sentence. 

He shook his head, his hair falling over his face, as he grabbed on my arm and pulled me closer. “It was a mistake, Lou,-”

“Don’t call me that, you have no right”

“Louis, it was a mistake. I want to be with you. I want to walk down the aisle and see you at the other end, I want to be able to wake up every morning and be able to kiss you, I want to be with you until the very end of our lives, and after that as ghosts. I’m so sorry Lou, I know what a mistake I’ve made and I want you back, so please, take me, I love you” 

I don’t bother correcting him again as his words sink into me, tears falling freely onto the plush carpet beneath us. I want to be able to resist him, I want to be able to say no, I want to be able to push him away and make him feel the pain that I felt, but I can’t. I can’t because I love him, I can’t because it feels like I’ve been waiting for this moment forever and I would anything to be able to hold him again. 

I don’t know how to respond so I just kiss him. I kiss him until my lungs are begging for oxygen, and my lips are a deep red. We stand there for hours, holding onto each other for dear life, afraid of letting go and letting the other slip away. We sway to the sound of the rain and the classical music softly playing from the speakers, and for once it seems like maybe it’ll all be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and corrections are welcome. I hope you liked the story!


End file.
